<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Definitely Doesn't Count as a First Kiss if it's Practice by fesbian_leminist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196373">It Definitely Doesn't Count as a First Kiss if it's Practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fesbian_leminist/pseuds/fesbian_leminist'>fesbian_leminist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Make Gilmore Girls Gay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fesbian_leminist/pseuds/fesbian_leminist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris has a date and she needs help. She needs Rory's help. Sure, Madeleine and Louise have more experience of dating than her, but Rory's different. This is going to be her first time. Paris needs someone to be gentle with her. Someone who'll be kind.</p><p>She needs Rory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paris Geller/Rory Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Make Gilmore Girls Gay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Definitely Doesn't Count as a First Kiss if it's Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember that episode where Paris asks Rory for help because she's going on a date with Tristan. What if that but Paris was as gay as the show clearly intended her to be despite also being the straightest show I've ever seen?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this your mother's room?” Rory confirmed her suspicions and Paris almost felt like running away. This was a mistake. This was weird. “I can't wear your mother's clothes.”</p><p>“Sure you can, I do it all the time.” Rory grinned and started rifling through the closet, and Paris' anxiety continued to rise. She tried to calm herself, thinking about how it could have been worse. Rory could have been giving her her own clothes. “How about this one?” Paris glanced a the blouse and quickly shook her head.</p><p>“No, my mother says the colour pink makes my head look small.” Rory stared at her for a moment before muttering something and putting it back in the closet. It wasn't that Rory dressed badly. Paris thought she looked pretty when she dressed up. It just would have been too weird to wear her clothes, and this was all far too weird already. “This whole thing is insane. Why would Tristan ask me out? Why would he do that?”</p><p>“Well, maybe it's because he knows he won't have to read the menu to you or explain that the stuff they show in the cinema isn't real.” Rory grinned at her, pulling another blouse from the cupboard. “Or maybe it's because you're pretty. Probably plenty of other possibilities but those are the first that come to mind.” Paris felt her cheeks flush a little as Rory skipped past her with an armful of clothes and a smile on her face.</p><p>“If it's pretty he's after there's any number of girls at our school he could have asked. Madeleine of Louise or...” Paris trailed off, cheeks flushing a little again. Rory. He could have asked Rory if he'd wanted pretty. She didn't need to borrow clothes and make-up. She actually knew what she was doing. “All these years I've hoped this would happen and now it has and… I dunno. I don't have a lot of experience with dating. It never felt important.”</p><p>“Yeah. Before I met Dean I'd never had a boyfriend. Or a kiss. It was all pretty weird.” Rory smiled, looking through the closet as Paris' mind started racing again. Kissing. She didn't know how to kiss. She didn't know how to dress or what lipstick to use and even if she had known that she didn't know how to kiss so what exactly was the point in doing all the rest of this stuff if she didn't even know how to do a simple little-</p><p>“What if Tristan wants to kiss?” She felt her cheeks flushing before she'd even finished speaking, quickly looking away as Rory turned to her with a grin. That should have been a thought. That shouldn't have been said to anyone, let alone Rory.</p><p>“Well, you probably shouldn't bite him. People tend not to like that. My suggestion is that if you want to kiss him then you should do that.” Paris shot a glare at her, face burning even hotter as she saw her grin spreading wider.</p><p>“I don't want to mess it up. I don't… I want my first kiss to be good. I want it to be special. I don't want Tristan telling the whole school how embarrassing and terrible it was for him.” The grin slowly vanished from Rory's face as she spoke and that almost felt worse. Turned out that she'd much rather be mocked than pitied. “Got any other helpful advice for me? Should I take care not to miss and gouge his eyes out or something?”</p><p>“Do you wanna practice?” Paris was on the verge of snapping something snide back at Rory when she fully processed what she'd said and froze, cheeks starting to flush slightly. She hadn't thought of practising. Couldn't think of how she could practice without just doing it. Without having her first kiss be with… well… “Are you alright? You're starting to get a bit red there, Paris.”</p><p>“I'm fine!” Paris snapped, clutching her hands at her side and staring at the floor as she heard Rory giggling. Did Rory want to kiss her? She obviously didn't want to kiss Rory, of course, that would be weird, but, well, it was kind of nice that someone wanted to kiss her. She would have preferred it to be Tristan and she definitely didn't want to kiss Rory but all things considered-” I don't want to kiss you!” She snapped again, finally looking back at Rory as her cheeks burned a little more.</p><p>“My heart's broken. Honest. I don't know how I'll ever recover from this.” Rory rubbed a fake tear from her eye before grinning and sending another wave of embarrassment through Paris. “Still, just so you know, I wasn't actually going to suggest that because I don't want to be your first kiss and have to soothe that massive ego of yours by telling you how good you are. Was thinking we could just, you know, practice.” Rory stepped forward and grabbed her hand, and Paris froze again, eyes flitting between Rory's face and her fingers.</p><p>“What are you doing? Why are you...” This was wrong. No-one ever touched her. Her family didn't even hug her and now Rory was holding her hand and she was all warm and soft and dry and she was cold and sweaty and anxious and Rory was going to think she was gross just like Tristan would and-</p><p>“We could kiss each others hands. You see how it feels when I do it and I can let you know how you're doing. We don't have to, though. Don't want to make you feel this nervous before your date.” Rory let go of her, barely getting it an inch away before Paris snapped forward and grabbed hers again, squeezing it tight.</p><p>“No! Practice… this is a good idea. Practice is smart.” Blood was pounding in her ears as Rory smiled, as she felt her give a little squeeze back. It was good that she was doing this. Good that it was with Rory. She was nice. Nicer than anyone else she knew, not that that was a particularly high bar to clear. “So… are you going to go first?” Rory lifted her hand, giving her a grin that almost made her run straight out of the house.</p><p>“Makes sense. You're the one who wants to learn, right?” Paris nodded, biting her tongue as she watched Rory lean down and kiss the back of her hand. She tried to concentrate on how Rory's lips were moving, how they kept closing a little bit over her skin instead of thinking about how soft they were. Trying to ignore how her heart was pounding, how her skin was burning, by the fact that her stomach was twisting up in knots, by how pretty Ro- “There. How was that? You learn anything?”</p><p>“Yes.” Paris squeaked, barely able to force the words out, eyes glued to her hand as Rory pulled away. She couldn't look anywhere else. She tried to make herself make eye contact but her face starting burning the moment she did and she decided to just look at the ceiling instead. That was much simpler. “I think I'm good. Learned a lot. Should probably just go and get changed.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You haven't actually done any practising yet, which I'm pretty sure was the point of this.” Paris kept staring at the ceiling, tapping her foot against the floor and trying not to scream. Rory was right, of course. No point going through all this embarrassment if she didn't even try. She definitely wasn't happy about it, though. It'd feel much better to just leave and never think about it again.</p><p>“Alright. Just… just give me your hand.” She quickly looked down, avoiding Rory's face as she grabbed her hand and pulled towards her. She could do this. Just one quick kiss and she could put this behind her. She leaned down a little, shutting her eyes just before her lips touched the back of Rory's hand. She tried opening and closing her mouth like Rory had, tried not to think about how soft her skin felt. Tried not to wonder if Rory was having as much trouble as she'd had keeping her thoughts straight. After a few seconds she pulled away, letting go of her hand and keeping her eyes glued to the ground. “There. How was that?”</p><p>“That was great. I think your first kiss is gonna be lovely.” Paris finally forced herself to look back up as Rory spoke, freezing again for a moment as she saw her face. She was smiling. She was blushing a little, and Paris felt her face start burning hotter too. No wonder the boys liked her so much. She was so pretty. So lovely. “You should probably get changed now. Won't look good if you're late for your date because you've been kissing me.”</p><p>“I… Shut up!” Paris grabbed the clothes Rory had pulled out for her and stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned back against it, cheeks burning as she started breathing deeply. Rory had been mostly helpful tonight. She shouldn't get too mad at a bit of teasing. She was, but at least she knew she shouldn't.</p><p>“Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you. You won't be late and you're gonna look great in those.” Paris clutched at the clothes as she heard Rory's voice come through the door, grinning a little as she looked down at them. She couldn't see it, but… Well, right now she couldn't see why Rory would lie about it either. “And I meant it, by the way. You were great at kissing. I'm sure it'll be great if Tristan wants to do it too.” Paris felt her face start to flush again as she squeezed the clothes tighter, closing her eyes and letting out a little sigh.</p><p>“Thanks. That… You've helped a lot.” She took a deep breath, finally opening her eyes again and stepping away from the door. She really did have to get changed now. She couldn't be late for her date after all of this. Couldn't let Tristan down. Or Rory. Not after she'd taught her so much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>